


After Practice

by Binaryy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Trust Issues, Kageyama Rare Pair Week 2017, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Storms, Trust Issues, asakage - Freeform, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryy/pseuds/Binaryy
Summary: The gym wasn't supposed to be locked before practice had ended, but apparently, the memo hadn't reached everyone.-Locked in the gym together in the midst of a thunder storm, Asahi makes some surprising discoveries about Kageyama





	After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kageyama Rare Pair week 2017
> 
> January 11, day 3: Romantic | Platonic | Sharing a Blanket

The gym wasn't supposed to be locked before practice had ended, but apparently, the memo hadn't reached everyone. Though to be fair, Kageyama conceded, technically practice had ended, and quite a while ago at that.

It was a strike of pure chance and bad luck that Kageyama had asked Asahi if he could toss for him, not satisfied with how he, as their main setter, was not as in tune with Asahi’s needs and preferences on the court as Suga-san.  
Hinata and his’ freak quick was all well and good, but what was a setter if they couldn’t properly cater to their team’s ace?

Of course, the fact that Kageyama had stayed after practice couldn't exactly be called chance- he stayed late more often than not. No, the fact that Asahi had actually agreed to the extra practice, that was where ‘chance’ started playing a part. It then proceeded to take the lead when they just so happened to be wrapping up, heading into the shed together to dispose of the ball cart and the net, when someone passed by, deemed the gym empty, and promptly locked up, unknowingly trapping the two teenagers inside.

So, Kageyama supposed as he shifted against Asahi, a sigh on his lips at the heat the other exerted, the fact that he wasn't alone in this couldn't exactly be called bad luck on his part.

Asahi’s presence was soothing, most of his own nerves having dissipated after seeing Kageyama flinch at that first stroke of lightning. He was quick to dry Kageyama’s tears, a gentle motion that tugged at Kageyama’s heart, appeasing the small, pathetic part of him that was silently pleading for attention and affection, just a little bit, please. His tone was warm as he talked Kageyama through breathing exercises, not like flames or the heat in your palms after spiking a ball, but a soft, gentle warmth, like- like…. Like the jacket he was draping over the two of them as a makeshift blanket, evening Kageyama’s breathing out further, the hitches becoming far and in-between.

“I didn’t know you were scared of lightning,” Asahi started, cautiously, like he feared Kageyama to veer up and yell like he did with Hinata or Tsukishima.

But Asahi wasn’t Tsukishima, far from it, as his tone held not an ounce of judgement or mocking. It was easy to let his guard down around him, almost frighteningly so, and the part of him still tied to that cape and crown, still hearing the thud as the ball hit the court, untouched, was fighting to keep his lips sealed, frantically whispering _‘don’t trust don’t trust don’t trust, you’ll only get hurt’_

 

But a whisper was all it could muster, a muted sound drowned out by where Kageyama’s head lay against Asahi’s chest, close enough to hear the rhythmic beat of his heart.

“The dark, too.” He admitted, glancing up to inspect Asahi’s expression. It remained unchanged, and Kageyama was shit at reading facial expressions anyway, so he returned to his original position, focusing on fighting the worry that was starting to gnaw on the inner walls of his stomach instead. Opening up, letting himself be vulnerable… It was scary, and Asahi’s unreadable reaction wasn’t exactly helping.

“Ah- well…. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Asahi laughed nervously. “You know I’m probably scared of a lot more things than you are. Fears are pretty irrational things, they don’t always make sense. Don’t feel bad about it, okay?”

Kageyama shrugged. He knew perfectly well just why he was afraid of these things- but thinking on it now would hardly help with his just recently settled nerves.

“How long do you think we’ll have, before…” He glanced up at the lights, pointedly.

“Either until the storm gets worse, or until whoever locked us in here turns off the main switch in the school building…” Asahi admitted hesitatingly, aware that there was no sense in lying about this. ”And there’s no knowing when that’ll be.”

Kageyama sighed, deflating a little, but his stomach felt strangely settled. There was a fluttering sensation, one that Kageyama had come to associate it with being near Asahi- whatever that meant- but there was no rush of nausea or pain at the fear of impending darkness. He wondered if it was a coping mechanism, his body denying the oncoming events, but when an ominous “click” broke the comfortable silence and draped the room in darkness, he got his answer.

There was no terror coursing through his veins, no voice inside his head yelling _‘run, hide, **get away** '._

The only sounds were the pitter-patter of rain, like the nature tracks Suga sometimes puts on at training camps to try and lull the team into sleep when they’re making a ruckus late at night, and the way Asahi’s heartbeat echoed his breathing like a softly sung duet.

It was nice.

“Shit-” It was the first time Kageyama ever heard Asahi curse, but drowsiness had taken hold of him, barring him from the reactions he might’ve had any other day. “Kageyama-kun, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” He sagged against Asahi further, limbs loose and warm where they were pressed close. “It’s fine if you’re with me.”

“Ah-” It was impressive, his tired mind decided, how flustered his senpai could sound with just that single noise. “I’m glad I can make you feel better.”

Warm fingertips grazed against his forehead, wiping away his bangs, and it was like the motion forced the words past his leaden tongue.

“You always make me feel good, Asahi-san”

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama hummed, trying to collect the thoughts that were floating through the fog in his head. “You’re nice. When you get close it’s- it’s warm and all...gwaaah.”

“Gwah?” The battle between confusion and amusement was clear in Asahi’s tone, and Kageyama could picture his expression; one corner just slightly quirked up into a smile, an eyebrow raised as he took in the transpiring events.

“Gwah.” He stated with a decisive nod that exhaustion warped into a languid slide. “Like… a float serve. When it’s hovering near the net and you’re not sure on what side it’ll land.”

Silence, then, something warm pressing against his forehead, gone before he was fully aware of its presence.

“I like you too… Tobio.”

The fluttery feeling promptly spread to his chest, where it filled until he felt like he was overflowing with something he couldn’t name, and with a smile on his lips, he surrendered to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: something-pah-and-something-gwah


End file.
